Skyfall
by Suuubliime
Summary: Drago épouse Pansy. Ils fondent une famille. Ils sont heureux. Les années passent. Ils sont toujours heureux. Mais cela ne se réalisera pas. Sinon, pourquoi Pansy se tiendrait-elle au bord de la London Bridge Tower ? Qu'a-t-elle à perdre ? Elle n'a plus rien, elle lui a tout donné. Son coeur a déjà rendu l'âme. Alors un saut... qu'est-ce dans la vie d'une femme?


C'est la fin  
Retiens ton souffle et compte jusqu'à dix  
Sens la Terre bouger et puis  
Entends mon coeur exploser à nouveau

Car c'est la fin  
Je me suis noyée et j'ai rêvé à cet instant  
J'ai une dette demeurée longtemps impayée envers eux  
Balayée au loin, on m'enlève

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Lorsqu'il s'effondrera  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Nous y ferons face ensemble

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Lorsqu'il s'effondrera  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Et nous y ferons face ensemble  
Lors de la chute du ciel

La chute du ciel, voilà où nous commençons  
À un millier de miles de distance, complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre  
Là où les mondes entrent en collision et où les jours sont sombres  
Tu peux noter mon numéro  
Tu peux prendre mon nom  
Mais tu n'auras jamais mon coeur

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Lorsqu'il s'effondrera  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Nous y ferons face ensemble

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Lorsqu'il s'effondrera  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Et nous y ferons face ensemble  
Lors de la chute du ciel

Là où tu vas, je vais aussi  
Ce que tu vois, je le vois aussi  
Je sais que je ne serai jamais vraiment moi-même  
Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants  
Qui me protègent  
Mets ta main dans la mienne  
Et nous nous tiendrons bien droits

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Lorsqu'il s'effondrera  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Nous y ferons face ensemble

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Lorsqu'il s'effondrera  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Et nous y ferons face ensemble  
Lors de la chute du ciel

Laisse le ciel s'écrouler  
Nous nous tiendrons bien droits  
Lors de la chute du ciel

Skyfall

***C'est la fin***

Je montais lentement les marches, tel un pantin.

***Retiens ton souffle et compte jusqu'à dix***

Un. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Deux. Tu m'avais bousculé dans un couloir du Poudlard Express.

Trois. J'étais lourdement tombée au sol.

Quatre. Ma tête avait cogné une valise.

Cinq. Ma vision s'était troublée.

Six. Je ne voyais plus que ta main qui m'aidait à me relever.

Sept. Tu m'avais demandé mon nom. Mon cœur s'était arrêté.

Huit. « Pansy », j'avais répondu, d'une voix horriblement mal assurée.

Neuf. Tu t'en étais ensuite allé, sans me prêter plus d'attention.

Dix. Mon cœur s'était emballé, et ce pour toujours.

***Sens la Terre bouger et puis***

Plus rien n'avais d'importance depuis.**  
**

***Entends mon cœur exploser à nouveau***

Quand tu étais là…Tout était étrangement plus vivant, plus beau, et c'était mon pauvre cœur que je devais surveiller. Je ressentais tout. La matière de mes robes était plus douce. Ta peau l'était-elle aussi ? Le monde avait une nouvelle odeur. Ton parfum était-il aussi enivrant ? J'entendais tout, du plus petit chant d'oiseau aux douces chansons des ruisseaux. Ta voix était aussi mélodieuse que celle de la nature ? Les fruits étaient devenus plus sucrées, tout avait un goût nouveau. La vie avec toi aurait-elle était aussi savoureuse ?

***Car c'est la fin***

Je suis seule maintenant. Tout est redevenu terne après que tu sois parti. La vie m'a donné quelque chose, puis me la retirer. Elle m'a laissé, tu m'as laissé.**  
*Je me suis noyée et j'ai rêvé à cet instant***

Finalement, je l'ai toujours était, noyée, noyée dans mon amour à sens unique.**  
*J'ai une dette demeurée longtemps impayée envers eux***

Quelques personnes voyaient que j'avais mal, mais ils ont finis par se détourner, me laissant seule avec ma solitude et mon amour non partagé.**  
*Balayée au loin, on m'enlève***

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal. Tu m'avais balayé d'un revers négligent de la main. Et j'étais tombée.

***Laisse le ciel s'écrouler***

J'aime me dire que tu aurais aimé me retenir de la faire.**  
*Lorsqu'il s'effondrera***

Lorsque ce sera fini.**  
*Nous nous tiendrons bien droits***

Toi, devant Astoria. Moi, devant le monde. Devant mon destin.**  
*Nous y ferons face ensemble***

Notre dernier moment à nous.

***Lors de la chute du ciel.***

Lors de ma chute.

***La chute du ciel, voilà où nous terminons.*  
*À un millier de miles de distance, complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.*  
*Là où les mondes entrent en collision et où les jours sont sombres.***

Il fait nuit désormais, mais je n'ai aucun mal à distinguer le monde autour de moi. J'ai fini de gravir les marches, je suis au sommet, au sommet du monde, au sommet de ma douleur. Je suis arrivée à la fin.

***Là où je vais, tu iras aussi*  
*Ce que je vois, tu le verras aussi*  
*Je sais que je ne serai jamais vraiment moi-même*  
*Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants*  
*Qui me protègent*  
*Mets ta main dans la mienne*  
*Et nous nous tiendrons bien droits***

Tout est calme, paisible. Une belle nuit pour mourir. Jamais tu n'as été aussi proche de moi. C'est comme si je sentais ta mais serrant la mienne. Mais tu ne me retiens pas, non, tu ne fais que m'accompagner. Je ne te remercierai pas. Je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça, pas cette nuit.

Je vois l'horloge tourner, et d'ici je domine Londres. La ville de grouille de moldus, mais cela n'a point d'importance. Car tu es ici. Toi. Dans une église je suppose, dans ses bras peut-être. Tu l'épouseras cette Astoria.

Non, ne me demande pas de te remercier de passer ces derniers moments avec toi, je n'en ferai rien, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Après tout, tu me dois bien ça. Tu m'as pourrie de l'intérieur, sitôt que nos mains sont entrés en contact, que nos regards se sont croisés. Tu pensés m'aider à me relever, alors que tout ce que tu faisais, c'était me tirer vers le fond. Toujours plus profondément…

Mais maintenant que je suis au bord du précipice, que je me prépare à sauter, ta main dans la mienne, je suis certaine d'enfin atterrir quelque part. Ma descente en enfer doit bien avoir une fin.

***Laisse le ciel s'écrouler*  
*Nous nous tiendrons bien droits*  
*Lors de la chute du ciel***

Tu as lâché ma main, tu me laisses avancé. Bientôt, plus rien ne me retiens, non, rien. Alors je tombe.

***Lors de la chute du ciel***

Drago… nous nous retrouverons.


End file.
